


Late Connection

by Huggle



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Bullying / Cruelty, Gen, Hurt Leon S. Kennedy, Protective Mr X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: Leon’s got used to not having a daemon, even if it’s caused him to be ostracised for most of his life.When he reaches the nightmare that is Racoon, his only concern is getting out alive.He never expects to find what he’s been missing in that city of the dead.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Kudos: 30
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Late Connection

When Leon hit puberty, and there was still no sign of a daemon, his parents took him to a specialist.

Then another.

And another.

Eventually their medical insurance ran out, and that was that. People started treating him funny, like he was sick or something, and he got used to being ostracised, and bullied, as the only kid without a daemon.

There’s no denying it’s given him something of a distrust in others. He expects them to treat him differently and mostly they do, because he doesn’t have a daemon.

To most of the human race, that makes him defective in some way. There has to be something wrong with him, right? To not have an other half?

He tells himself it doesn’t matter, and gets used to being alone.

Until Racoon City. 

Until he’s sore, and desperate, and scrambling back from the trench coated tyrant advancing on him, fists clenched, each step shaking the damn ground.

Not a single round he’s pumped into it has even drawn blood.

Whatever these monsters are, whatever’s happened here, he isn’t making it out.

And then, like the world is determined to finish him, because he’s wrong, because no human should exist without a daemon, another tyrant appears and zeroes in on him.

Except it doesn’t raise its fists above its head to crush him, like the first.

No.

It shoulders that one out of the way, knocks it down, and proceeds to beat it to death right in front of Leon’s eyes.

And then it turns around and picks him up, more gently than it seems it should be able to, and Leon feels it. That sudden pull from within him as the bond forms and he knows.

He’s probably one of the only humans without a daemon when he arrives in that cursed city.

He isn’t when he leaves it, and probably having a tyrant as his other half is why he, and Claire and Sherry, do make it out, but he can’t just accept this is ok.

For one thing, what does it say about him that his other half is a genetically engineered monster?

And the daemon...most are smaller than their humans, sometimes incredibly so. He’s seen bird daemons, snake demons, even ones that are insects.

He’s never heard of anyone whose daemon is larger than them.

All his life, he’s wanted his other half. Wanted to not be the one who stood out for being so different. By the time he started college, then joined the police department, he’d accepted it wasn’t going to happen.

And now it has, and he isn’t sure he wants it anymore.

It’s Clare who suggests he find a way to deal with it, because he doesn’t have a choice.

And neither does his daemon who’s probably just as confused as him.

And just as scared.

Somehow, they have to make this work. 

Even if it means, when the government offer Leon a job, insisting they treat his daemon as a daemon. So where Leon goes, T goes too.

That means larger accommodation because it’s not like he can duck low enough to fit through a normal door.

And they get a specially made RV, with driver, for when they have to go someplace.

The deeper he gets in the department, the easier it gets to obtain the things they need.

But one thing’s for sure...though it takes them a long time to get used to each other, Leon finally has what’s he’s been lacking all these years.

A daemon like no other one on earth, but a daemon that’s his.


End file.
